Interviews With Mekameka Dan!
by Iaishi Honda
Summary: Suatu hari yang cerah (namun sial) bagi anggota Mekakushi Dan. Karena saat mereka lagi keenakan ngemaso tiba-tiba ada 'tamu tak diundang' yang mampir ke apartemen mereka. Siapakah gerangan tersebut ? (Sfx :JENGJENGJENGJENG!)


**INTERVIEWS WITH MEKAMEKA DAN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IA KAGEROU ( IA ARIA ON PLANETES)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAGEROU PROJECT © JIN – SHIZEN NO TEKI-P (Cerita tentunya punya saya)**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu hari yang cerah (namun sial) bagi anggota Mekakushi Dan. Karena saat mereka lagi keenakan ngemaso tiba-tiba ada 'tamu tak diundang' yang mampir ke apartemen mereka. Siapakah gerangan tersebut~~? (Sfx :JENGJENGJENGJENG!)

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Typo(s) bertebaran seperti ranjau, OOC (parah), EYD berantakan, bahasa campur aduk, yaoi(?), fail humor(?), bahasa gaol abal-abal, dll dsb. (Dah ah kalo penasaran tinggal baca aja :3)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _—_** ** _Chapter 1 - Prolog—_**

"Aku bosaann~~~" Itulah kalimat yang Mary ucapkan setiap 1 menit sekali(?)

"Sama~~~ kita-kita juga bosaaann~~~" Dan itulah kalimat balasan dari Seto, Kano, dan Momo. Ayano Cuma senyam senyum gaje (karena dia juga ga tau mesti ngapain biar ga bosen), Kido baca novel sambil dengerin lagu dari IPod, Shintaro sama Ene ga jelas lagi ngobrolin apaan, Hibiya lagi bengong, sementara Konoha tidur di lantai.

Saat ini para anggota Mekakushi Dan sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Dan itulah percakapan dan aktivitas ga jelas mereka saat ini. Leadernya cuek, anggotanya ya ga keruan. Ckckck…

 ** _Ting tong!_**

"Siapa dah yang dateng jam segini?" Kata Momo ogah-ogahan sambil beranjak dari sofa ruang tengah.

Dan ketika pintu dibuka~~~

"TADA~ AEM HIRE~~ AKU MAMPIR KE APARTEMEN KALIAN UNTUK MEMBAWA KABAR GEMBIRA~~~" Author pun menggila di depan pintu apartemen Mekakushi Dan.

Hening…

Krik..krik…

"AAAAHHH AUTHOR NGAPAIN LU KESINI? PULANG LU SONO, PULANG!" Usir Mekakushi Dan serempak ketika liat muka (licik) author.

"WANJER KALIAN JA'AD BEUT SIH SAMA AUTHOR LOLI YANG 1 INI! PADAHAL KAN NIATKU BAEK MAO KASIH KABAR GEMBIRA BUAT KALIAN SEMUA!" Author pun mojok di deket pintu.

"Kabar gembira apa? Kulit manggis kini ada ekstraknya? Apa keju craft? Apa mobil super dari Suzuki? Atau—"

"KANO PLIS DEH, ITU TUH UDAH BASI! ITU IKLAN 2 TAHUN YANG LALU KELES!" Kata Momo, Mary, dan Ene (yang berada di hp Shintaro) secara bersamaan.

"Jadi, 'kabar gembira' apa yang mau author sampaikan pada kami?" Sang leader tercinta (yang author juga cintai(?)), Kido, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ehehehehe….jadi gini…" Author ngomong sambil senyam-senyum najong.

Anggota Mekakushi Dan pasang tampang kepo tingkat dewa(?)

"AUTHOR BAKALAN NGADAIN INTERVIEW SAMA KALIAN YEAH!" Teriak author oversemangat—berharap yang lain bakal ikutan teriak.

Krik..krik…

Ba, dum, tss…

"UWAPAAAHHH INTERVIEW?!" Jerit Mekakushi Dan histeris, kecuali Konoha yang lagi tidur di lantai.

"INTERVIEW?" Kata Kido tertahan.

"I-INTER-V-VIEW?" Jerit Mary sambil tergagap.

"INTERVIEW?" Shintaro juga ikutan parno.

"HUWAT IS INTERVIEW? HUWAT EN HUWAYYY?" Hibiya langsung mengeluarkan bahasa gajenya.

"INTERVI—"

"BACOT LU COEG NGULANGIN KATA-KATA INTERVIEW MULU!" Author udah kelewat kesel akhirnya nyambit si Kano pake sandal jepit swallow punya Azami.

"WOI AUTHOR KENAPA GUE YANG JADI DISAMBIT SENDAL JEPIT? GUE AJA BELOM SELESE NGOMONG!" Protes Kano dengan muka membiru—hasil sambitan buatan author. Tapi author abaikan.

"ABISNYA KENAPA ADA INTERVIEW?" Jerit Mekakushi Dan nista minus Kano dan Konoha, seakan-akan ajang interview itu bagaikan ajang eksekusi massal buat mereka.

"Disuruh sama nenek Azami, kalo ga disuruh sama si ntu nenek moeh gue juga ogah sih ngadain ginian." Kata author santai sambil memberikan surat yang dititipkan Azami pada author untuk Mekakushi Dan. Kido selaku leader pun menjadi perwakilan yang membacakan surat (ancaman) dari Azami tersebut.

 ** _Dear Mekakushi Dan…_**

 ** _Kalian harus mau ikut interview ini!_**

 ** _Kalian liat ga di tipi semalem? Itu ada laki-laki paruh baya berambut coklat lagi ngamuk-ngamuk di pusat pertokoan gara-gara anak sama anak didiknya sering dapet nilai jelek mulu, padahal orang itu udah ngajar mati-matian! Dia bawa-bawa cangkul sama palu mainan, dan setiap ada orang lewat, khususnya orang 'kurang tinggi' 'kek gue, dia bakalan getokin pala orang itu pake palunya sambil berteriak 'Y U DU DIS'. HELL, GUE GA SALAH APA-APA DIGETOK SAMA DIA SAMPE GUE PINGSAN TRUS DIBAWA KE RS DAZE! LU TAU GA SIH GIMANA RASANYA DIPERLAKUKAN KEK ANAK KECIL? SAKIT TAU GA!"_**

 ** _Jadi alasan gue bikin acara interview ini sebenernya ga ada hubungan sama kejadian diatas. Tapi kalian harus ikut acara interview ini! Awas kalo lu lu pada ga ikutan ni interview, gue jadiin batu abis itu gw eksekusi lu semua di Daze!_**

 ** _AZAMI-SAMA_**

Kido cengok…

Yang lain juga cengok…

Author pun ga kalah cengok…

"SURAT MACAM APA ITU? GAADA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA SEKALI! GA JELAS BANGET OMEGOT!" Mekakushi Dan pun lagi-lagi histeris. Author Cuma bisa menghela napas.

"Oke, jadi interviewnya mulai besok ya? Dan orang pertama yang bakal di interview itu Kido. Oy Kido, siap-siap nyawa buat di interview ye!" Ejek author.

"Lho kok gue duluan sih? Bukannya Ayano nee-chan!" Protes Kido.

"Yeee suka-suka gue dong! Ga suka yaucok, tinggal gue laporin nenek Azami biar—"

"KIDO, INI DEMI KEBAIKAN KITA BERSAMA KIDO!" Seketika Mekakushi Dan berteriak dengan nada memohon pada Kido.

"'KEBAIKAN BERSAMA' NDASMU! GUE JADI KORBAN PERTAMA LAGI! LU LU PADA ENAK YE LIAT GW DISIKSA SAMA TUMPUKAN PERTANYAAN LAKNAT ITU!" Seru Kido dengan jengkel.

"Oke, udah ye gue pulang dulu. Mo beberes buat besok, bhay!" Seketika author ngacir keluar dari apartemen Mekakushi Dan.

"OY AUTHOR GUE BELOM SELESAI NGOMONG KAMPRET!" Teriak Kido sambil ngelemparin sandal jepit swallownya Azami lagi. Tapi sayangnya ga kena dikarenakan author udah nutup pintu apartemennya lebih dulu. Cucian deh, luw~

"Tsubomi, siap buat besok?" Tanya Ayano dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kayanya sih nggak…" Jawab Kido dengan nada pasrah.

 **TBC**

IA :Hae, hae, aem bek~! Udah liat kan barusan author mau ngadain apa? Ya, lebih keras! Lebih keras! Lebih keras!

Kido :GC WOY GUE MAU PREPARE BUAT BESOK!

IA :SABAR NAPA COEG BARU SEPATAH DUA PATAH KATA GUE NGOMONG DAH DIPOTONG AJA!

Kido :MAKANYA GC GAUSAH BANYAK BACOD JADI MANUSIA!

IA :SABAR NJEG PROTES MULU LU JADI MANUSIA!

Kido :MAKANYA KALO NGOMONG TO THE POINT AJA!

IA :LAH ELU YANG BIKIN GW JADI GA TO THE POINT KAMPRET! BUT WAIT…INI KOK JADI CAPSLOCK SEMUA SEH?!

Kido :LAH YANG MULAI DULUAN SAPA?!

IA :YA ELU COEG! UDAH GA USAH NGEBACOT LAGI GW MAU TO THE POINT INI!

Kido : (Seketika kicep)

IA :Ehem…mohon maaf atas pertengkaran gaje yang tadi ya para readers tertjintah. Jadi intinya, dalam rangka interview kali ini readers boleh memberikan pertanyaan sebanyak-banyaknya yang akan dijawab oleh Kido Tsubomi besok!

Kido :JANGAN BANYAK-BANYAK NJIR!

IA :Abaikan si Kido, bek tu de topic. Iya, readers dipersilahkan memberikan review yang nantinya akan dijawab oleh Kido. Terserah mau pertanyaan apa aja, mulai dari yang umum sampe paling privasi pun ga masalah kok!

Kido :Halah, ujung-ujungnya juga lu ngemis review sama readers juga kan?! Dasar ngenes wahahaha!

IA :INI REVIEW BUAT BAHAN INTERVIEW TAU GA SIH? AHELAH PROTES MULU NI TSUNDERE!

Kido :BODOAMAT, EGP?!

IA :Okeh, intinya author minta reviewnya yak buat interview ini. Soalnya kalo ga di review kesian si nenek Azami yang abis jadi korban kekerasan itu(?). OKE, SELAMAT MEREVIEW YA!

IA (2) :IYA, SILAHKAN DI REVIEW~!

IA :EH BAJIGUR ADA IA YANG ASLI NJIR /fliptable/

IA (2) :Hae author, mau sampe kapan kamu pake namaku hah? (Senyum sambil nngasah golok)

IA :AMPUN IA-SAMA, MAAFKAN HAMBAMU YANG TELAH MEMAKAI NAMAMU INI TANPA IZIN!

Kido :BAGUS IA-SAMA! BUNUH AJA AUTHORNYA! BUNUH! BUNUH!

IA (2) :Siapa yang mau bunuh si author? Orang aku mau buka buah duren pake golok ini.

IA & Kido :*poker face*


End file.
